Just a little happier than tea
by Miss Wong
Summary: Pero ella era buena, muy buena. Él lo sabe, porque incluso cuando las condiciones en las que se encontraba en su infancia (la mugre, el encierro, la enfermedad, la falta de agua y comida) ella siempre repetía la misma pregunta una y otra vez. "¿Eres feliz, Levi?" Kushel/Levi. Spoilers del manga. One-shot.


**«Just a little happier than tea** **»**

Todito aquí es de Hajime Isayama. Pero Levi es mío.

 **Summary:  
** Pero ella _era_ buena, _muy_ buena. Él lo sabe, porque incluso cuando las condiciones en las que se encontraba en su infancia (la mugre, el encierro, la enfermedad, la falta de agua y comida) ella siempre repetía la misma pregunta una y otra vez. " _¿Eres feliz, Levi?"_ Kushel/Levi. Spoilers del manga. One-shot.

* * *

 **#Notasquetodosaman(?):**

 _Bendito sean los fanarts de tumblr. Punto._

* * *

 _ **—o—**_

(Su mamá es _hermosa_ ).

Lo es. Él lo sabe, incluso con sus ojeras pronunciadas, su cabello enredado que antaño fue brillante y sus ropajes arrugados y sucios. Su mamá es hermosa. Lo sabe aún cuando nadie dentro de ese lugar en el que viven la trate con el respeto que merecen las mujeres hermosas, esas que lucen como princesas dentro de los cuentos que su madre le susurra antes de dormir. Sabe que es hermosa aún cuando luce muy delgada y pálida, cuando duerme en silencio y Levi se tensa al notar que su respiración es demasiado tranquila, tanto que le aterra.

(Le aterra que jamás vuelva a despertar).

—Pero no quiero bañarme... el agua es muy fría...

—Debes bañarte para verte limpio, sano y feliz —dice su madre, sus ojos parecen cerrarse del sueño y su voz se oye enferma, muy cansada, pero la amabilidad en su mirada no abandonan su rostro en ningún instante—. No debes verte sucio y desaliñado como yo.

—Pero yo quiero ser como tú...

—Puedes ser como yo, pero bonito y limpio. ¿Si? —susurra, mientras se inclina para lavar el cabello de su hijo, luego lo viste y le echa un perfume viejo que encuentra por ahí, pero huele bien y Levi se pregunta por qué no lo usa para ella misma, ¿por qué su mamá no puede oler bien también?

(Su mamá _no_ llora).

Nunca. Él lo sabe, incluso cuando el dueño del lugar en el que viven le haya gritado cosas horribles aquella tarde —Levi oyó todo escondido detrás de la puerta— jurándole que no volverá a pagarle ni un centavo mientras conserve a ese mocoso en el prostíbulo. Su mamá no llora. Lo sabe aún cuando creyó que ella regresaría con un semblante triste o un moretón en su ojo como tantas veces sucedió. Pero no, Kushel entra en la habitación y cierra la puerta despacio, él advierte que sus manos tiemblan pero su mamá niega con la cabeza, jura que está bien. Que todo estará bien. Y sonríe. No parece tener fuerzas de hacerlo, pero sonríe de todas formas.

(Su mamá es _valiente_ ).

Siempre. Él lo sabe, incluso cuando la comida no es muy abundante y una de las mujeres que trabaja allí entra en su habitación para entregarle a Kushel (a escondidas) un pequeño cuenco de sopa caliente. Su mamá es valiente porque, ¿cómo puede soportar una persona no comer _nunca_ , y aún así sonreír por eso?

—¿No quieres sopa, mamá? —pregunta Levi, sentándose junto a una Kushel arropada en sábanas sobre su cama, su aspecto cada vez más enfermizo.

—No, bebé. Quiero que tú la bebas toda.

El niño frunce el ceño, muy confundido.

—¿Pero, y tú _que_ comerás?

Kushel suspira, somnolienta.

—No tengo hambre, comeré algo después. Vamos, bebe toda tu sopa.

(Su mamá es _cariñosa_ ).

Todo el tiempo. Él lo sabe, incluso cuando ni siquiera parece tener fuerzas para levantarse de su cama (¿cuándo fue la última vez que comió algo?) y sus labios se ven secos por falta de líquido. Su mamá nunca se olvida de decirle las cosas importantes.

—¿Sabes cuanto te amo, Levi? —pregunta en un susurro, su niño acostado junto a ella, aferrando su pequeña manita alrededor de su cuello.

—¿Mucho? —pregunta, no muy seguro.

Kushel sonríe débilmente. Su piel ya no luce suave y humectada como antes, a su mamá le cuesta sonreír apropiadamente.

—Sí, Levi. Mucho. Y tú me haces muy feliz, más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo...

—¿Más feliz que el té? —Levi _adora_ el té.

Kushel ríe.

—Solo un _poquito_ más que el té, bebé —bromea.

(Su mamá duerme _mucho_ ).

 _Todo_ el tiempo. Él lo sabe. Durante dos días ha permanecido dormida y Levi cayó en la conclusión de que, tal vez, estaba muy cansada. Ser mamá no parecía algo sencillo, especialmente cuando no podías trabajar ni abandonar ese horrible lugar. Su mamá duerme mucho. Levi lo sabe porque había llegado la hora del baño y su mamá no pareció notarlo, incluso cuando era muy estricta con la limpieza de su pequeño. ¿Por qué habría olvidado algo _tan_ importante?

—Mamá... es hora del baño —Levi susurra, inseguro.

Pero ella no despierta.

—M-mamá... —el niño toca suavemente el hombro de su madre, meciéndolo de un lado a otro pero su mamá no despierta. Nota que su pecho no sube y baja suavemente como siempre, ni siquiera un poquito, y que su piel está _muy_ fría.

Levi se tensa y sus manos tiemblan. No sabe qué decir o hacer, así que permanece parado frente a su madre durante un rato, sin atreverse a nada más que mantener su cuerpo tan rígido como una roca. Luego de un rato, camina en silencio y con un nudo muy incómodo estancado en su garganta abre el pequeño cajón de ropa de su madre y sostiene entre sus manitos un pijama que solía usar. Levi se lo coloca encima, aún conserva su buen aroma, y se sienta en el suelo contra la pared, lejos del cuerpo de su madre.

Pasan los días y el aroma dentro de la habitación no es muy agradable, pero en ese momento a Levi no le apetece tomar un baño. Ni siquiera sabe hacerlo por él mismo. ¿Cómo lograría lavarse el cabello sin desparramar jabón sobre sus ojos? ¿Cómo lo peinaría sin ser brusco a la hora de desatar sus nudos? ¿Cómo sobreviviría... sin ella?

(Entonces llega _él_ ).

Alto y con gracia, luciendo un sombrero muy extraño que le produce ganas de reír (¿por qué reiría en un momento así?). Levi cree que tal vez no está enterado y aterriza en su habitación con la intención de pedirle trabajo a su mamá. Los había visto antes, Kushel los acompañaba lejos de su habitación y regresaba con mucho dinero en una bolsa. Levi nunca preguntó que hacía con ellos, tal vez les preparaba el almuerzo o limpiaba sus habitaciones. Pero él no parecía buscar ese tipo de servicios.

—¿Y tú quien eres? —pregunta, aunque Levi percibe que ya sabe la respuesta.

—Levi —murmura, mirando sus pies mugrientos—. Solo Levi.

El hombre suelta un suspiro muy amargo y se deja caer junto al cuerpo de Kushel, luce triste.

—Soy Kenny, solo... Kenny.

Minutos después el tal Kenny lo saca de ese zaparrastroso lugar ( _pero, ¿y qué pasará con-? —Ya no hay nada que podamos hacer por ella, muchacho_ ) y lo primero que hace es entregarle un abundante plato de comida. _Buena_ comida. Huevos, pan, salchichas, judías... todo tipo de delicias que Levi olvidó que existían. El tal Kenny le corta el cabello y lo deja tan bonito que sabe su mamá estaría orgullosa de su nuevo aspecto. Luego, lo lleva a vivir con él. Para Levi es extraño comprender por qué un hombre desconocido que solo fue amigo de su madre se toma tales molestias con un mocoso como él. Por la poca experiencia que había vivido dentro del prostíbulo, nadie quería a los niños. ¿Por qué Kenny deseaba mantenerlo consigo? El niño no conocía la respuesta, pero le agradaba ese hombre. Era extraño y malhumorado, pero le agradaba.

Además, si se portaba bien, le dejaba subir a su espalda (a regañadientes) durante todo el recorrido que tuvieran que hacer. A Levi le gustaba subirse a su espalda, por un instante podía ser alto, _realmente_ alto.

—Quiero ir a casa —protesta Levi, aferrado a su cuello desde su espalda observando con aburrimiento un tonto papeleo que Kenny llevaba leyendo durante horas—. Estoy cansado.

Kenny suspira, enfadado.

—Eh, que todavía no he terminado aquí, niño...

Levi hace una mueca.

—Pero estoy _cansado_ —protesta, necio.

—Si te sientas en esa maldita silla y cierras la boca de una vez, te dejaré usar mi sombrero por el resto de la noche.

Levi quiere protestar, pero la propuesta le resulta _muy_ tentadora.

—Vale.

El tiempo pasa, los años transcurren deprisa y los recuerdos permanecen con la misma frescura de ayer. Son dolorosos, pero Levi no desea olvidarlos. ¿De qué sirve hacerlo? Olvidar es de cobardes. A pesar de todo, los recuerdos mantienen vivos la neuronas, y los corazones también. Levi se sienta en esa silla fría dentro del salón principal del cuartel, en completo silencio, mientras se sirve esa tan esperada taza de té que lleva deseando beber desde que comenzó el día. Le gusta hacerlo a solas, cuando no hay nadie a su alrededor y solo el arrullo del viento junto a la ventana es su única compañía.

Bebe su infusión caliente con lentitud y al cerrar los ojos, _puede_ sentirla allí, junto a él. Y es como si nada hubiera cambiado nunca, solo el sabor del té. Pero tan azucarado como ella solía prepararlo. Levi permanece con sus ojos cerrados porque sabe lo que sucederá si los abre, ella ya no estará allí. Hace mucho tiempo que dejó de estar.

Pero ella _era_ buena, _muy_ buena. Él lo sabe, porque incluso cuando las condiciones en las que se encontraba en su infancia (la mugre, el encierro, la enfermedad, la falta de agua y comida) ella siempre repetía la misma pregunta una y otra vez, como si deseara convencerse a sí misma de ello. « _¿Eres feliz, Levi?_ »

(¿incluso así? ¿incluso _conmigo?_ )

El muchacho abre los ojos y mira su bebida caliente, sus labios sonríen con suavidad.

—Solo un _poco_ más que el té, madre.

* * *

 **-inserte llanto desconsolado aquí, por favor-**

Siento **traumatizarlos** tanto, de verdad. **Don Isayama** y yo les pedimos nuestra más sinceras disculpas, pero no podemos evitarlo, la _crueldad_ está en nuestra sangre, es parte de nosotros(?).

Anyways u_u tengo los **feels muy elevados** después del capítulo **69**. El mejor capítulo para mi hasta ahora en cuanto al crecimiento de ciertos personajes, en este caso Levi. Más que nada porque hasta ahora todos creíamos (o al menos la gran mayoría) que Levi no había conocido a su madre, que Kenny lo había llevado a vivir consigo cuando era muy bebé, y resulta que no. Levi ya era bastante grande cuando Kenny lo encontró (¿ **7, 8-9** años, tal vez?) y eso significa que **debe tener algunos recuerdos con su madre. Lo cual es muy triste.**

La verdad no sabría decidir qué personaje de Snk tiene el pasado más triste, pero Levi se encuentra muy cerca del puesto número uno, al menos para mi. Más que nada por toda la soledad que lo abrumó desde pequeño, y como tuvo que enfrentar la vida solo, porque Kenny lo abandonó y toda la gente de la que él se encariñó murió. **La verdad el pobre tiene una terrible maldición en sus hombros, toda la gente cercana a él muere** XDDDD

En fin, _amé_ escribir esto.

¿ **Reviews por Levi,** gente hermosa?

 _ **—Mel.**_


End file.
